


We Call Him Death

by ThinkoftheWindandSun



Series: Prowl Week [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comedy, References to Drugs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun
Summary: Prowl goes undercover amongst the Scavengers. It's a very strange experience.
Series: Prowl Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Prowl Week





	We Call Him Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own transformers or any of its many variations
> 
> Prowl Week Day 3: Law / Crime

“I'm drunk,” declared Spinister.

“You don't drink engex, we don’t have any drugs onboard that Misfire hasn’t already hoarded, and if you were somehow drunk your optics wouldn’t be the same colour,” said Krok.

“Then why is Autobot Prowl standing in our ship, calling himself a Decepticon?” Spinister asked.

Krok blinked at him.   
Next to him, definitely-Prowl in a very patchy purple paintjob made a face that was probably supposed to look surprised. It didn’t. Mech was a terrible actor.

“I'm Destructotron,” said Prowl.

Krok nodded.

Spinister stared between them.

Krok nodded again.

“I could be Prowl,” mused Prowl.

“Yeah?” Misfire asked.

“Ye-ah,” said Prowl, in that stilted way he did whenever he realized he was talking too stiffly for a run down Decepticon.

Across the room, Spinister looked up from his energon with a glare.

“I'm just saying. I could be,” said Prowl.

“Hmm. Maybe,” said Misfire. “But you'd need doorwings. And, actually, I’d have to kill you. So maybe stick with being Destructotron.”

“Okay,” said Prowl.

“But if he is really Prowl I get to shoot him,” said Spinister.

“Yeah, obviously,” said Misfire.

Prowl muttered something foul.

The feeling was mutual.

On the plus side, they weren’t dead.

On the down side, Prowl was still alive.

Spinister hoisted himself out of the crater and debated just shooting the mech in the helm. At this angle it would be lethal. He set his digit on the trigger.

Then Crankcase came stomping over.

“Really?” Crankcase asked.

He took the blaster out of Spinister’s servo and subspace it. Damn. Then he set about trying to rouse Prowl.

It wouldn’t work. A blow like that would have him out for a cycle. Just like the rest of their motley crew. The only reason he and Crankcase were up and about was they had thicker plating.

“You gonna help me, or kill me?” Crankcase snarled.

Spinister honestly debated.

He liked Crankcase.

But Prowl…

“Next time you decide to try to kill Crankcase, do it better,” said Krok.

Sat atop the medical slab, Crankcase swore at them both. He couldn’t quite make the rude gesture he wanted with his arm reduced to scrap metal though.

Any other day, Spinster would have seethed at the order.

Unfortunately, he was too busy seething over Prowl's presence in his medbay to properly care. Crankcase was fine there. He listened to the rules. He didn’t needle Spinister. He was a Decepticon.

The smug feeling he could just barely feel from Prowl's EM field only infuriated him more. If Krok weren’t already lecturing him, he'd shove his rotor through his spark.

“Spinister,” said Krok patiently.

“Okay, fine,” said Spinister. “No more attempted murder.”

“And?” Krok asked.

“And I’ll fix Crankcase's arm,” said Spinister.

Krok clapped him on the upper arm—the highest he could reach.

“Good. Get to work,” said Krok.

“You never hated me half as much as you hate Destructotron,” said Misfire.

“You’re incompetent. ‘Destructotron' is an Autobot spy,” said Spinister.

“I could have been one,” said Misfire.

“You did have a good backstory,” agreed Spinister.

“Yeah… only thing shooting allies in the back is good for,” said Misfire.

“That and nicknames,” said Spinister.

“Ooh, yeah, that too,” said Misfire.

Killing Prowl in Shoot Shoot Bang Bang just didn’t have the right punch to it.

Well, it was satisfying. Prowl couldn’t shoot for slag and was apparently half-blind without his doorwings. But he was still alive at the end of the day.

“Nice try, Destructotron,” said Misfire.

“Bah. Be a better moving target next time,” said Crankcase.

“Right,” said Prowl.

The darts on his helm wiggled with his nod.

“Look, I’m just saying, you're not usually this weird about new recruits,” said Misfire.

“How would you know?” Spinister asked.

“No, he's right,” said Krok.

“Is it the paint job? It really does need some work,” said Misfire.

“No,” said Spinister.

“Huh. Think you can scrounge some spare paint?” Krok asked.

“Yeah, sure,” said Misfire.

“No,” said Spinister, louder.

So, they gave Prowl a nice Decepticon paint job.

Spinister hated him more.

Spinister crushed the laser scalpel under his pede.

“You didn’t see anything,” said Spinister.

“Right. Okay,” said Prowl.

They stared at each other. The “panels" on Prowl's back twitched in a very obvious way. His EM field rippled.

“Get out,” said Spinister.

Prowl left.

“I'm gonna miss him,” said Misfire.

“Orders are orders,” said Krok. “I'm surprised he wasn’t transferred out sooner, with how often Spinister tried to kill him.”

“The higher ups don't like to acknowledge us if they don’t have to,” said Misfire.

“Also, it was hilarious,” said Crankcase.

“Very funny,” agreed Misfire.

“I still can't believe you thought he was Prowl. I mean, really? Destructotron? An Autobot,” laughed Krok.

Spinister went for his blaster.


End file.
